


Red Eye

by NamsonTrash



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, And I only put Hoseok/Mark because I can't stand a sad Hobi, Angst, Colored Eye AU, I never wanted to write Angst, M/M, Namseok is literally only in one paragraph, So it's super minor too, The main ship is Namson, but boy this is hella angsty, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamsonTrash/pseuds/NamsonTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon and Jackson have been friends since as long as they can remember. This was partially aided by the fact that they both donned brown eyes. You see, everyone is born with a different eye color which signifies their fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first thing I've ever written, but I'm decently pleased with how it came out (:  
> Also please just pretend that Yoongi and Jin are born in the same year, but actually Yoongi is older? Yea I don't know it doesn't really matter too much I guess, it just makes more sense if it's that way.
> 
> Also I totally forgot, I used this prompt: http://promptingkpop.tumblr.com/post/141172171537/au-where-the-colour-of-your-eyes-determines-who

  
  


Namjoon and Jackson have been friends since as long as they can remember. This was partially aided by the fact that they both donned brown eyes. You see, everyone is born with a different eye color which signifies their fate.  
\--  
Those whose eyes were blue were condemned to a pitiful life, they often died young and when they didn’t they suffered for the rest of it.

You were only somewhat better off if you had yellow eyes. These were the people that wouldn’t get a terminal illness, but everything would seem to just go wrong for them. 

On the other hand, if you were gifted with green eyes, you’d experience the exact opposite: no matter what happened everything just seemed to go right.

Then there were those with brown eyes. They were known to be rather intelligent. The other colors could be smart as well with enough hard work, however those who were brown-eyed just seemed to have a gift for learning – they could learn just about anything with little effort.

Everyone feared the ones who had red eyes because these were known to be the most vicious. These violent criminals were stalked until they finally committed the crime which proved the hue of their irises to be true.

Finally, there were the ones with purple eyes. As far as anyone could tell these people were just, normal. They never got really sick. They didn’t seem to be extremely lucky or unlucky. They weren’t extremely intelligent nor were they violent. That is as a whole. Some believed the purples were in more control of their life than anyone else, and they could choose whichever fate they wanted. Some believed that they were sick and violent, and their eyes just blended like that.

\--

Jackson Wang was born towards the beginning of Spring in Hong Kong. Immediately after being born he went through the inspection every newborn did. His parents were ecstatic because he was a healthy brown-eyed boy. His mother and father, who had blue and purple eyes respectively, knew their son’s life would be far better than either of theirs ever hoped to be. 

Kim Namjoon was born roughly six months later, however his eye color wasn’t nearly as much of a surprise. Like both of his parents, Namjoon had beautiful brown eyes.

Being born with brown eyes offered certain affordances. First of all, unlike the reds they were allowed to stay with their parents until they age of five. They were also offered the best education possible, which is why they left home so early.

\--

Shortly after Namjoon’s fifth birthday he arrived at the Academy of Gifted Children in Hong Kong. There were various academies all over the world, however upon each continent there was a superior academy where the children who had shown the most promise were forced to go. The fact the two boys were located in the Hong Kong academy proved that they both were incredibly talented. Only two hundred people were allowed admittance to this academy each year, and by the end of their first year only half would continue on.

By the time Jackson reached the age of six, half of the children had already dropped, or had been forced out. The entrance exam would only show potential, however these children had to work to stay in the academy, otherwise they would be transferred back home to their local one. For some they missed their families too much, others just couldn’t learn, and some just didn’t want to have to be in school for twelve hours a day. Whenever the half-point was reached, or the end of the next calendar year, rooms were reassigned based on compatibility. The roommates would last until their final exam at the age of thirteen where each child would begin studying within a specified field.

A week after Jackson turned six he met his new roommate – Kim Namjoon. They became fast friends, Jackson learned Namjoon came all the way from Korea because of his bilingualism. Namjoon learned Jackson was also bilingual. Jackson learned Namjoon’s parents were both browns and Namjoon learned, after some convincing, that Jackson’s mother was a blue and his father a purple. This surprised Namjoon because, although it wasn’t unheard of for people with different eye colors to have children together, it was unlikely that a blue would decide to have a child as these colors seemed to be hereditary. Rather than pushing further Namjoon then continued their discussion by asking Jackson if he had any pets back home.

By the time the boys turned twelve they were doing amazing. They became great friends, as all roommates seemed to, and were absolutely inseparable. They were also ranked first and second in their class of now seventy-three with Namjoon being first and Jackson second. Everything was going as perfectly as it could, until a week before Jackson’s thirteenth birthday.

The day of your thirteenth birthday, you took your final exam. This exam would place you in a specialized field to study for the remaining seven years at the academy. A month before Jackson’s birthday he started to notice how Namjoon seemed to come back to their dorm later and later each day. A week before the date Jackson finally decided to question his roommate, his best friend, about it to which Namjoon quickly replied “I was just visiting Seokjin”.

Jackson knew Seokjin, he was a couple years older than the two and he was studying agricultural engineering. All in all he seemed like an okay guy, but he just didn’t understand why his roommate would be so intent on spending so much time with the elder boy, so he asked.

“I don’t know, he’s just cool. He always makes me something delicious to eat, and then helps me with my bio,” Namjoon smoothly stated.

“Since when do you need help in Bio Namjoon? And why wouldn’t you ask me? You know I’d help you” Jackson responded as concern began to show in his eyes as he saw something different well up in Namjoon’s eyes.

“I just, I..” Namjoon started stuttering. He quickly let the dorm before the tears fell, and more importantly before Jackson saw them. He knocked on Seokjin’s door to be met with a concerned stare before the elder pulled him into a hug.

Namjoon met Seokjin one day at lunch when Jackson was taking an exam and he had no one to sit next to. Seokjin, recognizing the lost look on the boy’s face told him to sit with he and his friends for the day, so Namjoon did. Seokjin asked what was wrong for some reason Namjoon felt like he could actually tell him. So he did just that.

That’s why when Namjoon showed up to Seokjin’s door fifteen minutes before curfew he did what he needed to do.

“You need to go back and talk to Jackson, tell him how you’re feeling” Seokjin said to the younger boy slowly pulling his arms off of him.

Namjoon looked at him incredulously. Talk about his feelings? To Jackson? Sure Namjoon was never afraid to tell Jackson when he was particularly missing his parents. How he felt like his parents would soon forget him after having a purple that they needed to watch over. How he really didn’t want to bother going for his yearly visit because what would he even do. But he could never talk to his best friend about this.

“You don’t underst- “ Namjoon started before Seokjin cut him off.

“I do. I went through the exact same thing with Yoongi. And if I would have explained what was happening instead of shutting him out maybe we’d still talk.” Seokjin replied firmly.

“But, how? How would you ta- “ Namjoon started to question.

Seokjin cut him off again, knowing the younger boy knew the unlikeliness of Jackson staying at this section of the academy. Only those who went into agriculture or human studies stayed in the main academy because it was where their new skills would be the most useful. “There are ways Joonie, trust me, you don’t want to ruin this.” Seokjin stated with a solemn face before gently pushing the younger out of his dorm, curfew was in less than ten minutes and he had an eight minute walk back to his dorm.

Jackson was so confused when Namjoon just ran out like that. He racked his brain for reasons why Namjoon would have reacted like that. Had Jackson done anything wrong? I mean sure he was hanging out with Namjoon a little less, but that’s because he had to study for the final exam, he needed to get a good placement. He needed to make his parents proud.

Looking at the clock, he noticed curfew started in two minutes, and Namjoon still wasn’t home. Worried, the older boy went to check the hall only to see Namjoon just turning the corner. Their eyes met and Namjoon lowered his to the floor before swiftly entering the dorm. Jackson shut the door behind them.

“I was worried you weren’t going to make curfew” Jackson tried to laugh.

Namjoon just nodded before heading to the bathroom to change into his nightclothes. 

“Joonie, can w-“ Jackson started before Namjoon slammed the door behind him. He waited half an hour before going to sit on his bed. If he’s going to wait to talk to Namjoon he better wait in comfort. Fifteen minutes later he fell asleep.

Namjoon re-entered the bedroom after he heard Jackson’s snoring begin, he felt bad ignoring his best friend, but he just couldn’t face him, not yet. 

They continued this act until it was the night before Jackson’s final exam. When Namjoon finally got to their dorm right at curfew to only be met by an exhausted looking Jackson who immediately questioned “What the hell Namjoon?”.

Namjoon was shocked. Not once in the six years he lived with Jackson did he expect the older boy to curse. The action made him feel terrible. He tried to find his voice, anything to fix what he had done that drove Jackson to this point. He started to speak just before Jackson continued.

“What’s wrong? This isn’t like you, nothing you’ve done has been like you for the past month. Please, just tell me what’s wrong. Before-“ Jackson choked out. They both new what he meant when he said before. Before Jackson’s final exam. Before the two would be separated. Before they never spoke again. The tears began to fall from Jackson’s face, filled with grief over missing his best friend, concern for said friend, and exhaustion from barely sleeping for a week.

Upon seeing the tears fall Namjoon knew he had to do whatever to make Jackson feel better. He was not going to be responsible for his best friend failing his final exam, effectively throwing him on the streets. So Namjoon enveloped Jackson in a hug and explained everything. How he knew he and Jackson were going to be separated. How he knew Jackson would probably go to some academy far away. How his parents already abandoned him. How he couldn’t handle his best friend abandoning him too.

By the time he was done explaining this, both of the boys had wet faces, but neither could even cry anymore. They both knew tomorrow was the end for them. Which was why when Jackson turned to the younger boy and asked him to make him a promise Namjoon said “Anything” before the question was finished.

“Promise me, somehow, you’ll keep in touch with me. Even if we have to go back to the old ways of letters” Jackson laughed a little at this, throat sore from crying. 

Namjoon agreed, “I’ll find some way, I mean what’s high school without talking to your best friend” Namjoon tried to laugh as Jackson did, but it came out as a weird hiccup.

The two woke up to Jackson’s alarm five hours later. Jackson would have to leave in half an hour to take his final exam. Afterwards he would come home and have the evening to pack, before being moved to his new academy. “Good luck” was the last thing Namjoon said as Jackson walked out the door. 

Unlike every other day this month, Namjoon rushed home after his final class. He was welcomed into their dorm with a smiling Jackson.

“So, I’m assuming the exam went well?” Namjoon questioned with his own smile forming.

“What gave it away?” Jackson nearly shrieked as if it wasn’t obvious by his face.

“Well, you're smiling like a crazy man for one.” Namjoon rebutted. Jackson laughed and then launched into a recount of what actually happened during the exam, and how he’s pretty sure they gave him a problem that was 100% unsolvable. Finally, Jackson told Namjoon that he got into bio-physics. 

Namjoon’s heart dropped at the words, but he tried to appear happy for his friend who has dreamed of this placement since he learned the academy was only half an hour away from his mother. 

Looking at the clock Namjoon knew Jackson would be gone any minute, so he asked the older boy to give him one of his books.

“Why?” Jackson questioned.

“Someone made me make a promise, and I intend on keeping it” Namjoon smiled. At his words Jackson handed over one of his favorite books just in time to hear the knock on the door.

They said their goodbyes, and while neither would admit it ever, they both cried that night.

\--

The next five months passed in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it, Namjoon was getting ready for his own final exam. He went to Seokjin’s the night before just as he had so many other times since Jackson left. If he hadn’t gotten better at biophysics, he’d at least gotten better at Mario Kart with how much the two played. 

When he woke up the next day he only had five minutes before he had to leave, so he quickly got dressed and left the dorm after sparing a glance at Jackson’s book.

Four days later Jackson got that book back in the mail, with a note inscribed in it. The note told Jackson how Namjoon had been placed in computer science, even though he really tried to get into biophysics. It told him how much Namjoon missed him, how he hoped Jackson was doing well. Most importantly, it told Jackson a website he should totally check out sometime.

\--

It’s seven years later and Namjoon is finally graduating. The years, although amounting to nearly half his life, seemed to have flown by. He and Jackson have kept in touch via a cover encyclopedia site that Namjoon created, and really they’ve never been closer. They’ve both been thriving in their perspective fields. Jackson graduated less than half a year ago and he’s currently in Korea working on some project that will make the eyes unalterable, whether it be through surgery or contacts. Namjoon will return to Korea with one of his new friends to help recreate the protocol used for cataloging citizens. 

Hoseok (who is actually even older than Jackson) will graduate next to Namjoon at the completion of the fall quarter. He had been hit by a car just before his fifth birthday, causing his path to be delayed by a few months. They had become rather good friends, and Namjoon’s sure he would have done great had his parents allowed him to attend the academy in Hong Kong. Regardless, Hoseok ended up attending the same computer science school as Namjoon, and the two will continue to work together in Seoul. 

After graduating, the pair go back to their respective dorms and finish packing their things before going to the airport. Most people try to find a way to leave themselves, often inscribing their names in one of the common rooms behind the boards. Namjoon has something else he must do however. Checking their site he sees a message from Jackson with an address. Namjoon smiles before closing his laptop and placing it in his bag.

It’s just a matter of hours before he sees his best friend again.

\--

Jackson’s done well these last few years. He’s exceled in his field, kept in touch with his best friend, and made a new one. Mark was an American boy who ended up going to the same academy as Jackson because of his scores in America. There was something different about Mark though.

His eyes were a beautiful, deep, purple. Jackson had never seen a color like it. Granted, the only person he can remember with purple eyes was his father, and those were nearly a lilac color. No, Mark’s eyes were different, but somehow he had made it to the academy, so that had to prove something about the boy.

However, because of his eyes many people feared him, some said they were so dark because he was wearing contacts. When Jackson asked though, he proved he wasn’t, his eyes were just that dark. Afterwards Jackson and Mark became quick friends, which lasted through graduation. In fact, the two boys lived and worked together now.

Looking at the calendar, Jackson smiled. Today was the day Namjoon graduated. So Jackson waited until he was surely in his ceremony before sending him the address. In just a few hours he’d see his best friend again.

\--

Namjoon and Hoseok arrived in Seoul about two hours ago and since they have stopped by their shared apartment where Namjoon dropped off his luggage before bidding the other goodbye.

Jackson hears a knock on his door and suddenly it just feels like the sun has exploded. He no less than runs to the door to throw it open to see a beautiful, fall, blond man in the doorway.

“Joonie, “ Jackson breathes.

“Jackson.” Namjoon smiles as he pulls the younger into a hug.

They don’t know how long it’s been, maybe ten seconds, maybe ten minutes, maybe ten hours, when a quiet voice speaks up, “Uh, can you guys come inside before any more bugs get in?”.

Jackson steps back and pulls Namjoon into his apartment. Seeing the confused look on his face he quickly smiles and says, “Namjoon, this is Mark – the American I told you about. Mark, this is Namjoon – my best friend”.

They get through their some-what awkward introductions and Mark heads to his room. At this Jackson decides to turn on the living room light – he hasn’t seen his best friend in over seven years, he wants to see how much he’s changed. 

Namjoon gives him a look, but doesn’t question anything when Jackson pulls him off the couch, what he does question however is the indescribable look on the older’s face.

“Jackson?” Namjoon questions, a million thoughts go through his mind at once, what did he do wrong? Did Jackson decide they shouldn’t be friends anymore? Was he actually replaced with Mark? What’s going on?

Jackson can nearly see the thoughts run through Namjoon’s mind as the colors change more. He swears when Namjoon showed up they were the normal brown they’ve always been. He swears. But now… there’s a purple tint to his right eye. And he doesn’t know why. 

“Joonie, your… your eye.” Jackson whispers.

Namjoon doesn’t know why, but his stomach drops. Time feels frozen until Jackson is repeatedly asking him where he lives. Namjoon assumes he’s mumbled the address at some point when Jackson pulls him out the door and into his car. They’re driving away and suddenly time catches up as Jackson is snapping his fingers in Namjoon’s ear, asking if he can trust his roommate – and Namjoon doesn’t know.

After telling Jackson as much, he hears Jackson softly curse and realizes Namjoon hasn’t even bought a phone before coming to visit him, there’s no way to make sure this Hoseok is gone when they get to Namjoon’s apartment. “Well let’s hope we can” Jackson states as he turns onto Namjoon’s road. 

\--

Jackson pulls Namjoon into his own apartment after a startled Hoseok answers the door. By the look on his face after seeing the worry on Jackson’s, Jackson knows he can trust him with this. So he enters their apartment, tells Hoseok to disconnect everything as he closes the blinds and locks the door.

After Jackson’s sure everything is secure he sits everyone down and begins explaining.

“So, I’ve only heard of a few cases of what’s happening to Joonie here, and they’re never good. We still haven’t been able to figure out why it happens. But what I do know is that absolutely no one outside of this room can find out. If anyone does He’ll be brought in for testing. Do you both understand?”

Namjoon feels sick and Hoseok is petrified, but they both nod.

“Okay, Joonie, do you trust me?” Jackson asks with so much sincerity it pains Namjoon.

Namjoon’s answer comes immediately, it surprises himself and the other two, “Of course”.

Jackson nearly smiles at that. “Okay,”, he begins explaining, “so I need to give you these contacts, your eyes will absorb them which will bring the color back to normal. You’ll need to check frequently to make sure there’s no change on the outer appearance, if so, call me right away.”.

Namjoon doesn’t know when he started functioning again, but at the mention of calling Jackson he realizes he never got a phone today, he’s about to say something when Hoseok speaks up, “Okay, I’m going to go get him a phone right now.”

There’s a moment of silence before he questions “Please stay here with him?”.

Jackson has never responded so quickly.

\--

Hoseok’s been gone for a few hours, and neither has a clue why. They were sitting in silence until Namjoon whispered “I’m scared.” as tears fall from both eyes.

At this Jackson pulls the younger boy into his lap in an embrace, whispering into his hair “I know Joonie, me too.”.

No matter how awkward of a position this is, they stay like that for God knows how long. The next thing Jackson notices is him waking up to the sound of Hoseok coming back in the apartment. He’s carrying chicken in one hand and a new phone in the other. 

“Sorry it took so long, I was just thinking about something” Hoseok offers, hoping it didn’t sound as rushed as he thinks.

Jackson only nods while running his fingers through Namjoon’s hair, thinking about how this is exactly their reunion was not supposed to go. 

Hoseok finally speaks up, “so, how long have you two been together?”.

Jackson jumps a little at the question, but after seeing Namjoon is still asleep, he turns his head and starts softly speaking to Hoseok, “What? Oh, we’re not.”.

Hoseok laughs a little before saying, “Really? Because the this looks and the way he made it sou-“.

Jackson cuts him off, “I haven’t seen the guy in seven years, you’ve been around him more than I ever have, should I be asking you the same thing?”, he questions sharply. 

Hoseok stumbles as he sets up the takeout – “I, uh, we, no.” he had intended to stop speaking there, but the look Jackson gives him makes him explain.

“You have to promise not to tell Namjoon that I told you this, especially with what he’s going through.” Hoseok stumbles through his words.

“I won’t.” Jackson says firmly, but not before looking at the man who’s still leaning into him.

“Okay, so,” Hoseok begins, “It was sometime after my seventeenth birthday. For the celebration a bunch of the guys decided we should have a party. Living in the academies you know how impossible that is… Well, somehow, one of the guys got a bottle of soju and we basically sat in the server room all night getting drunk and talking about stupid shit.

“Well, Namjoon wouldn’t drink though, he was so afraid of getting caught”, Hoseok sadly laughed, “and anyway, I was stupid, I was drunk, and he just looked so damn beautiful, I couldn’t help myself when he hugged me to say goodnight – I… I kissed him.”

Hoseok can see how uncomfortable Jackson was becoming, so he quickly finished with “And almost as soon our lips touched, he pulled back and just started apologizing, saying that he had someone else.” Jackson looked even more alarmed at this revelation. Seeing the concerned look on his face, Hoseok amended, “later, he said it was you.”

This time everything froze for Jackson. Why did Namjoon say that. Was he just uncomfortable? Or, did he really feel that way?

“Don’t worry, “ Hoseok spoke for the final time that night, “I’d never do anything to hurt him, and if you’re what makes him happy, I’m glad he’s finally found you again.” Then he walked to his room beer in one hand, chicken in the other, and shut the door.

\--

Namjoon was really confused when he woke up, he felt something move, and then heard people talking. After five seconds everything came rushing back to him: seeing Jackson again, his eye, going back to his apartment, and being told the dangers of what this meant. Hoseok leaving. Namjoon finally cracking, crying, Jackson pulling him closer.

Soon Namjoon focuses on the voices around him, “I… I kissed him” he hears Hoseok say. Namjoon nearly cringes, not because it happened, but because he felt so bad for not being able to return those feelings, because his heart already belonged with someone else. Then he hears Hoseok tell Jackson who Namjoon’s heart was with, and he braced himself for the worst. 

But it never came, after Hoseok left to his room he only heard Jackson sigh before quietly saying “why couldn’t you have told me this?” he didn’t sound disappointed, just distraught. Then he added “I love you too Joonie, I’ll never let anything happen to you.” before placing a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead.

Namjoon couldn’t help his eyes springing open at the feeling, or the blush that stained his cheeks.

\--

“Namjoon, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I shouldn’t have done that.” Jackson rushed the words before Namjoon could interrupt, which he did immediately after.

“Don’t be sorry, I’ve been waiting years for that.” Namjoon said, feeling awkward immediately afterwards. He didn’t realize how comfortable he became around the elder.

“Years?” Jackson asked, shocked. To which Namjoon nodded.

“Yea, Uh... I don’t know, sorry, forget I ever said anything.”

“I will not!” Jackson nearly shrieked, not out of anger, simply because he’s Jackson. And then a little quieter, “when?”.

Namjoon paused for a moment, still not moving from his position against the elder, “I guess… I guess it happened when Hoseok tried to kiss me. For a second I thought it was you, I felt like it should have been you, but It wasn’t… and yea” Namjoon finished quietly.

The two sat in a content silence for the rest of the night.

\--

It’s been a month since the night Namjoon’s eye changed, and the two are getting closer than ever before. Also, after Jackson helped him change his eyes they hadn’t changed since. Tonight they were at Jackson and Mark’s apartment with Hoseok just watching movies and hanging out. Jackson got up to go to the kitchen before calling for Namjoon’s help.

“Coming” Namjoon called with a smile on his face. The day after everything happened Namjoon and Jackson talked it out. After which they came to the decision to date, as if both of them hadn’t been waiting years for it to finally happen.

So, when Namjoon met his boyfriend in the kitchen he was pushed against the counter as Jackson kissed him. 

“Jackson, “ Namjoon groaned, “Hoseok and Mark are right over there.”.

“Exactly, “ Jackson said as he began peppering kisses to Namjoon’s neck, “I’m trying to give them some alone time, and I wouldn’t want you to get bored.”

Namjoon smiled, it was obvious after Hoseok and Mark met that they hit it off, and they always did this awkward dance around each other, no matter how much one was told that the other absolutely adored them. Namjoon and Jackson just figured it would take the other two figuring it out on their own.

“Jackson, “ Namjoon stated before pulling his boyfriend’s lips to his own.

“Hmm?” Jackson hummed into the kiss.

“Can’t we at least head to your room, I really wouldn’t want them to walk in to see us kissing.”

Jackson giggled, more like shrieked, at that comment, “fine, fine. You’re lucky I love you.” He said getting up on his toes to kiss Namjoon’s nose.

Namjoon smiled at that and added an “I love you too, dork”, before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and leading him to his bedroom. They were going to stop and tell the other two that they were going to head to bed, but chose not to say anything when they saw Hoseok and Mark making out on the couch.

\--

It’s been three years since Mark and Hoseok first kissed. At first Mark was worried that Hoseok wouldn’t be interested because Mark didn’t have brown eyes. When he said this fear out loud Hoseok laughed, stating “they’re the most beautiful shade of purple I’ve ever seen. Why wouldn’t I love them?”

Which is why when Hoseok planned a date at a fancy restaurant Mark was amazed to see everything covered in the same purple that were his eyes. After taking in the surroundings he turned around to tell Hoseok how much he loved him only to see the man on one knee with tears welling up in his eyes.

“Yes! Oh my God yes yes” Mark started mumbling and kissing Hoseok before he even got a word in. The younger wasn’t upset by this, rather he kissed his fiancé and then slipped the ring on his finger before having the best evening of his life.

\--

That same night Jackson and Namjoon were wandering around a downtown park. They had been married two years ago, and neither had ever been happier. Every day the couple headed their separate ways to work – Jackson working on the same project, Namjoon now trying to do something with AI – Jackson couldn’t necessarily understand, but that’s okay, because his husband loved what he did nearly as much as he loved Jackson. 

Best of all, Namjoon’s eye had stayed brown, they still talk about it sometimes, but the pair are no longer scared, Jackson’s sure it was either a change in his environment that caused it. 

So they’re walking downtown when they see a red. Normally they’re followed by someone – a purple or a blue, but this one was alone, Namjoon pulls Jackson closer to him as they begin speed walking, now only wanting to get to their home. They’re stopped however when the red runs up in front of them and asks for food, saying “come on man, no one will hire me because I’m a red, what am I supposed to do?”.

Namjoon tries to offer a brief apology before turning away, but it isn’t accepted. Rather, they hear an obnoxious screech and when they turn around they see the man has a knife. 

The red laughs maniacally as the pair begin to walk away. Then it all happens so fast.

The red runs up and tries to stab Namjoon, luckily he misses.

Not so luckily he tries again, but Jackson got in the way. 

He pulls the knife out to stab again when Namjoon somehow gets his hands on the knife. With his hands over the reds he forces the knife deep into the red’s stomach.

\--

When Jackson comes to he’s in their bed but oh man does his shoulder hurt. As he spares a glance at it, he sees it’s bandaged up. The wound must not have been deep, he only passed out due to shock.

He was never prepared for this to happen, normally the reds aren’t out at night trying to avoid their own fate, not last night however. After completely coming to Jackson hears the worst sound in the world – Namjoon is crying with his hands over his face.

“Joonie…” Jackson croaks, “Joonie, I’m okay, are you… are you good?” Jackson knows it’s a stupid question, but he needs to ask, he needs his love to stop crying, to talk to him.

He was never prepared for what happens next.

\--

At the sound of Jackson’s voice Namjoon perks up, wiping his eyes he looks at the older man. Jackson gasps at the sight of him, like he did so many years ago.

This time though, Namjoon knows what’s wrong.

Namjoon begins to explain what happened, how the guy was going to stab Jackson again. How Namjoon would do anything to keep him safe. How that anything included using the red’s knife against him.

Jackson winces as he gets out of bed to go sit next to his husband to brush away the tears falling from his eyes. Trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that his right eye has turned bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, there it is.  
> Please let me know what you think (:


End file.
